NervousNassau
by Seme-For-Life
Summary: When the young Marquis is nervous about a quickly approaching meeting, will Rush Sykes be the perfect antidote for 'Nervous Nassau' DavidxRush, M for later chapters, reviews are appreciated . First fic on ff, so please, some pointers?
1. Nervousness will make or break you

**Nervous Nassau**

Ok, I just barely started the game, so all I know are first names, and David's whole title, so, if this story sucks ass, please, blame my brothers TV, its so hard to play, the writings like written in -8format, so we have to burn our corneas standing in front of the screen, to BARELY and sometimes not even BEGIN to understand the words, oh, and whoever has played The Last Remnant and knows what David's voice sounds like, can you specify on the accent, cause honestly, I cant quite put my finger on it, lame, but still, so please, tell me what you think of the story, and if anyone likes my writing skills enough, I'll write you something, as long as I know the characters personalities^^ so yeah^^ thanks for reading and enjoy!

Lol, this story takes place a few weeks before a very important meeting, David's nervous, and Rush may be the perfect antidote for 'NervousNassau'

Pairing: David Nassau x Rush Sykes (cause it doesn't wanna make me vomit, and besides, yaoi makes the world go round)

Rating: M for mature: for terrible writing skills, yaoi (boyxboy), maybe some swearing, idk yet^^

Favs and reviews are appreciated^^ and please, if I get anything wrong, OVERLOOK IT!!!!! PLEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE!!!

And this story includes my logic, so just in case im wrong here, the time is normal and so are the words, (i.e. 10:50, bathroom ~.~)_____________________________________________________________________________________

"David Nassa-..Ugh! Of course they will already know who and what I am, but, do I introduce myself the same…? No of course not!" The young Marquis of Athlum city had been pondering this for days on end. There was soon to be a meeting, a meeting of utmost importance, and he was nervous. Nervous of how to present, nervous of how to introduce, nervous to the core of every little thing. He's spent his past few nights, sleepless, believing that everything that could possibly go wrong, will, and there was nothing he could do to salvage this event.

The young marquis sat on the end of his bed, elbows on knees, face in palms, slowly rocking back and forth, pondering everything, nothing, relevant, completely irrelevant, but then again, you would be driven to insanity to, wouldn't you?

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…" David groaned, looking for any source of time, he was exhausted, but that did not give him the right to slumber wherever whenever. "10:50...already so late…so tired…." David breathed, lying back against his bed, back popping, voicing its relief of being stretched rather then bent. After several moments of relaxation he sat up, "shower" he spoke softly.

Standing at full height, David made his way to the bathroom, making his way to the rather large tub that he could not help but muse that he could take a swim in. Turning the nozzles as hes done many times before, he let the water fill, he removed his clothes sluggishly, considering he had naught the strength to over dramatize, he was, after all, only removing his clothes. He carelessly tossed a towel and rag toward the towel, for easy access, it reduces slipping on the linoleum floors immensely.

David slowly walked over to the tub, free of the oppressive clothing he's been in for what seemed like ages, and leisurely settled into the water, immediately relaxed.

David released a sigh of relaxation, leaning his head back against the back of the tub, closing his eyes; nothing could ruin this feeling, nothing at all.

-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-

"I'll admit, doing favors for these generals gets complicated" Rush spoke to himself, "Emma told Torgal, who told Pagus, who then told Blocter, blah blah blah~" Rush mocked, "Though, I gotta admit, being able to see Dave again'll be great…he's obviously got something on his mind, and none'a them 'generals' will tell me what's got him so…..nervous….so I gotta say im glad Blocter told me to do this for him" Rush muttered to himself, walking down the ways Blocter told him to go to get to the Marquis's quarters.

Upon arriving at his destination, Rush knocked on the door…no answer, he knocked again, a bit harder, and still, no answer. Quickly getting worried, Rush opened the door slowly and peered inside. He slid between the small space between the door and the frame, quietly shutting the door behind himself. Looking around the room, seeing a soft light radiating from behind a slightly opened door, Rush assumed the marquis was taking a bath or something, but, he needed to make sure that the Marquis was in noooooo danger at all, Rush slowly approached the door, peering inside.

Maneuvering his body so he didn't announce his presence, he looked for the location of David Nassau. Rushes eyes went wide, his face began to redden, and he bit his lip, not wanting to make a single noise at seeing the Marquis in his current state.

-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-

The young Marquis of Athlum city was, as of this moment, exposed from the waist up, head back, golden hair draped around his face perfectly, bright lapis eyes covered by delicate eyelids with a curtain of eyelashes brazenly helping cover the beautiful eyes of the man possessing them.

'I-is he asleep?' Rush thought to himself, heart rate rapidly increasing. Slowly raising his hand, Rush knocked on the frame of the door, pulling the door shut a bit more, so he couldn't be seen, but he could still make sure David wasn't 'drowning'.

"Mmm" David moaned softly at the soft hum of a knock, slowly sinking into the still warm water. Rush saw the slipping of David into the water; he panicked, pushing open the door and pulling David out of the water. David's eyes shot open and out of a panicked reflex, grips onto rush's arms, gasping as if he forgot to breathe. Rush unintentionally held David's panting form closer to him. Slowly lifting his head, David looked at whom exactly, was holding him.

"R-rush?" David stuttered from the shock of the moment, then shook his head, slowly slipping back into the water, "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, well ya see, Blocter sent me to do something for him, and I think I forgot, but then I uh, saw you sinking into the water, and, I kinda freaked, sorry Dave" Rush stated embarrassed by his actions. David smiled, "There is no need to apologize, would you mind, keeping me awake while im in here?" David questioned, forcing body not to betray how anxious he was. Rush seemed to brighten up by this 'offer' "Yeah I'll help you!" David smiled again, stretching slightly; the steamy room keeping him covered, to Rushes dismay, and splashed water onto his own face, to keep himself awake.

'I'll admit, I don't need him to keep me awake, but, maybe he won't notice my intentions…' David mused to himself.

Rush tried desperately…futilely, to see just a little beyond the water, trying to be as subtle as possible. 'Good thing they think ima little clumsy ' Rush ruminated before he 'tripped' into the tub, causing David's legs to practically fly up to his chest , falling in himself to make sure Rush doesn't hit his head and die.

Both surfaced gasping deeply, obviously unaware of their positions. The right half of David's body, excluding head and neck, were underwater, hands on Rush's head, left leg lifted slightly, pushed slightly against rushes hip.

Rush was almost fully emerged, save for his waist and legs, his right arm wrapped around David's neck; hand on the back of his head, to keep him from drowning. Though it didn't take either long to notice how _close _Rush's thigh was to David's groin.

David shifted slightly, trying to get out from under him, unintentionally pushing himself into Rushes thigh. Biting his lip, suppressing a moan, David knew that Rush wouldn't notice sooner or later, later being the less likely, so he shifted back to his previous position, praying he had misted his previous movements. Unfortunately for the Marquis, Rush noticed, and he wasn't gonna let his dear David Nassau off so easily.


	2. Made to be broken

Nervous Nassau

Chapter two to my story^^ this is where things get steamy~

M-Mature: Writing skills, yaoi (boyxboy) Any sort of flame will be used as energy to power up David's Gae Bolg. Lolz, so DavidRush fans, here is the second installment^^

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Quick recap: David knew that Rush wouldn't notice sooner or later, later being the less likely, so he shifted back to his previous position, praying he had misted his previous movements. Unfortunately for the Marquis, Rush noticed, and he wasn't gonna let his dear David Nassau off so easily.

-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-

Rush pushed his leg closer to David's groin, pushing slightly and rubbing it against him. David's mind went blank as he felt those slow sensual ministrations, his back arched marginally, and he could not hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

Rush smirked inwardly, leaning down slightly to lick the Marquis neck, causing the hand on his head to gingerly start gripping his hair.

David groaned audibly as the brunette above him ravaged his neck. Pushing his title away, David slowly pushed against the offending thigh, "Mmm" David purred and pulled Rush closer to him, moving his neck away from his mouth.

Slowly he lifted his head, his own lips brushing past the brunettes as he speaks, "Rush" As soon as the single word was spoken, David wrapped his leg around Rush's hips while pressing his lips to his in a heated, passionate , erotic kiss.

Long tanned fingers trailed their way down the back of Rush's top, sliding underneath the now tight material, breaking the kiss only enough to get the opposing shirt off of his newfound lovers body, immediately pulling in for another heated kiss.

Rush moved his leg from between his marquis's legs, causing him to moan disgruntled by the loss of contact. His moan being eagerly swallowed by the brunette atop him. Soon after the pressure from the thigh was lost, David was met with wondrous friction of hip on hip. David growled softly, inserting his hand into the water and pushing the remainder of Rushes clothes to his knees, then thrust himself up against Rushes erection with his own, arms around his neck, practically clinging to him, as though Rush were his lifeline. Rush began grinding his hips against that of the one underneath him, using his feet to get out of his pants.

David let out a low, long moan, grinding against Rush as well, raising his other leg out of the water to wrap around Rush's waist, arms remaining around his neck. Rush pushed and held David against the side of the tub, pressing torso and pelvis against David's, causing him to moan lowly, also making it easier for David to hold onto Rush. David silently sighed relieved by the gesture.

Feeling Rush's bare skin against his own, David, leaned his head back, revealing a tanned throat, just begging for Rush's abuse. Rush saw this expanse of magnificent bronzed skin before him, leaning down, he licked the skin there, running his hand down David's side, causing him to arch his back against Rush's chest.

"Mnn, Rush~" David moaned, "Please, hurry, I…I want you, ss-soo bad~." Rush smirked slightly at this order, licking his way to David's earlobe he whispered, "Yes, my Marquis~" David moaned loudly at his words and arches his body against him. Rush moaned softly at the contact and the noises his lover was making, running his fingers down David's body, he slid his fingers around his thigh, starting to press his fingers inside of him.

David moaned softly, dropping a quivering hand into the water, gently gripping Rushes hand, stopping him. "Neh?" Rush bemused aloud. "Nnn, I, I can' make it through that, j-mm-just c-come on" David managed to moan out, arching his body closer to him to emphasize his point,"th-the waters enough, I ne-eeeed you in me."

Rush moaned inwardly at David's words, laced with so much…_need_, and desire, it was so…_erotic to see the normally composed and proper Marquis of Athlum so exotic, more so than usual, more, mouthwatering, dripping wet, and begging for more attention, begging, for Rush._

_David's hands flew to Rush's neck, clinging to him, nails running across his shoulder blades in anticipation. Rush's face held adoration, lust, but most of all worry; he did not want to hurt his lover. David noticed his anxiety and ran a trembling hand along Rush's shoulder to cup his cheek. Leaning up David whispered, "Relax, Rush, the water, mm, is enough for me" he reassured tenderly kissing faintly bruised lips. Rush smiled inwardly and nodded, "Im sorry if it hurts" Rush kissed David, "I would never hurt you on purpose" he whispered against his lips. "Mmm, I know you wouldn't Rush" David whispered back lightly kissing him. _

_David took a deep breath, arm finding its way back around Rush's neck again, nails lightly scratching at his shoulder blades, apprehensive over what he knows is coming. Rush lightly kissed David as he nudged his thighs further apart. David's body trembled terribly from the cooling of the water against his heated flesh, and the trepidation of the coming event. _

"_Shhh" Rush whispered against his lovers lips, the soft-spoken order relaxing him considerably. _

"_Mm, I trust you" David groaned feeling Rush's heated erection poking at his entrance. David leaned his head back, biting his lip violently, trying to relax his nervous body. Rush slowly pushed into David's tight body until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover. Feeling the intrusion David arched his back, nails digging into Rush's shoulder blades, trying to ease the pain, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, gasping for air. Rush remained stationary, allowing David time to breath easier._

_Soon the pain was but a dull throbbing memory. David moaned softly, rolling his hips around somewhat, moaning louder. "G-go" He moaned, head still tipped back, arched up against Rush's body. Rush nodded slightly and slowly pulled out to the tip, then thrust back in to the hilt, causing David to shriek in pleasure, nails scratching at Rushes back, small droplets of blood forming from where he gripped to ease his own pain. _

_Rush winced slightly at the small pain of having his shoulders cut into, but pushed it aside, knowing the pain he had caused David only moments ago was far worse. _

_Rush slowly thrust into David's quivering body. Leaning down, he captured David's lips in a deep, fervent, affectionate kiss, running his hand down the side of David's body, causing it to arch up against his own. Rush's hand continued down the side of David's body and to his thigh, gripping it and lifting it up a bit, getting a better angle. _

_Rush began angling his thrusts looking for the spot he knew would drive his Marquis into unfathomable pleasure. _

_David could only writhe underneath Rush, he needed to feel more. Clinging closer to Rush, he lifted his hips up slightly then back to meet Rush as he pushed in, biting into his shoulder to suppress the loud moan that in spite of everything, surfaced loudly. Rush yelped softly feeling David's teeth puncture his skin. Knowing that he just hit the spot that threw David over the top, he angled every thrust into his prostate. _

_David moaned loudly each time his prostate was hit, David knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Har-rder Rush, please" David moaned. Rush complied quickly, he could feel David's tightness fluctuating, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer, he knew he himself wouldn't either. Rush continued thrusting into the helplessly moaning body under him. Running his hand up the tanned thigh, he wraps his hand around David's shaft, and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. _

_David couldn't take it anymore, he came, hard, Rush's name on his lips as he did._

_Rush moaned David's name as he felt him tighten unbelievably so with his orgasm, he himself, thrust in deeply once more, coating his insides with his essence, thrusting in a few more times to ride out his own orgasm before pulling out and supporting himself by his forearms on either side of David's head, leaning in for a sloppy kiss. David moaned softly feeling Rush orgasm inside of him, feeling spent himself, he did not make much effort in the kiss they shared. If David was tired before, he was exhausted now. _

_Rush saw exhaustion written all over David's tired face, so he cleaned him up, dried him off, and picked him up, taking him to his bed: David's arms never once leaving Rush's neck._

_Laying him down on the bed, Rush tried to pull the tired arms from him, but even exhausted, when David wanted, he would not let it get away._

"_Stay, with me, please" David whispered softly, barely intelligible. Rush smiled and nodded, laying next to the half asleep figure, David's arms slowly falling from Rush's neck. Rush smiled and wrapped his arms around David's body, holding him close, watching him sleep. _

_David smiled feeling the warmth around him and gently clung to that warmth. Finally, the young Marquis would sleep peacefully._

_-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-+~+-_

_Awaking to the soft singing of birds, David's eyes glistened with woe as he saw the emptiness next to him….the emptiness that should contain form of his love, but to his dismay, he was alone…empty, and alone…_

_-+~+To-+~+Be-+~+Continued-+~+_


End file.
